Sing Blue Silver
by Dante-SonofSparda-EX21
Summary: One shot. It's been three months since the mission in Spain, Leon has his thoughts set on Ada. But despite this he's managed to meet an old comrade, relive old memories long ago buried, all to be finished up with a old Duran Duran song. The Chauffeur. R


_**Author's note: **__I do not own Capcom nor the song Chauffeur by Duran Duran. am not pausing the story arc of Devil May Cry: The Dark Slayer's Requiem, worry not folks. That story is still very much in motion, I am waiting till my Jill Valentine is suited and ready to get the story ready. I need my partner in that story so I don't want to rush her so yeah, this is just a one-shot. I was listening to Duran Duran's song the Chauffeur, the Jonathan Davis cover of the song, and the Deftones cover on the song at the moment. And I felt very inspired to do this tiny one shot. Especially by the intensity and passion that can be sensed in the ending part of JD's cover of the Chauffeur, so I felt driven to write this one. It's about the Government Agent, Leon S. Kennedy, his tiny flashback of his past, his current, and a die-hard song that just had to appear in his life once again._

_Please read and reply after reading this, oh and please read up on Devil May Cry: The Dark Slayer's Requiem, I want some reviews on that for people's point of view on it and etc. Especially since I am thinking about how to construct the next chapter. But for now focus on this little piece, read and reply please. Happy Reading._

**_Sing Blue Silver:_**

It was 5:00PM, late afternoon. Families with small children laughed as they walked by. Teens with friends talked amongst themselves, sharing stories of their youth. Citizens who could only assume were a couple walked through the crowd, hand in hand and leaning on each other's shoulders. Leon S. Kennedy watched it all and silently envied the people he passed by. _'Ugh, what I can give to be out of here by now…'_ Thought Leon as he sat there in front of his supervisor's desk for the U.S. Government Agency he was apart of, Director: Brian Parker's desk to be exact. Looking outside the window at the many citizens of Washington D.C. pass by the large Government building that was quite close to the White house. All Agent Kennedy wanted to do was get out of there and rest, but he was stuck in the usual procedure of debriefing after a mission he was involved in concerning F.B.I. Agents and such.

"So that's the basically what happened sir." Leon said as he leaned the side of his face on his knuckle while staring out of the window, Director Parker continued to slowly get annoyed by his best Agent loosing focus like this, it was like being a teacher in a classroom with a single bored student. The Director had the appearance of a man in his late 40's, medium size and build with black hair. Despite his age he was in great shape, it shows as if he was using a Bowflex machine to keep that body, he wore black slacks and a white dress shirt with a black tie.

"Kennedy, is this all you have to present me with?" Said Parker as he flipped through the file that Leon gave him, apparently the mission that Leon was sent in on regarding a drug bust involving a man that killed a government agent and two other F.B.I. Agents. Agent Leon Scott Kennedy had to be called in to put that man to justice then finally get the sleep he deserved, but as the saying goes in America whenever you have a job like this you never get rest. Staring now it has only been five hours exactly since Leon had to return back to his Government Headquarters, Uncle Sam will call you day in and day out, even if your having sex with your wife they'll call you in and you'll have to clock in for duty. Maybe sex wasn't the case but a good early morning sleep was since that was the time he finally got to come back home. Leon would nod slowly using that as a reply to the Director's question and then face him once more.

"So are we done here?" He asked with a slight hint of tiredness and annoyance.

Parker nodded his head and sent Leon his way, a smile cracked on the Agent's lips as he stood up from his chair and walked out the door. Closing it behind him, after Leon's leave the Director would give off a heavy sigh and pull a drawer from his desk to stuff the file inside. "Kennedy, what am I going to do with you…" He said as he sorted the new file into the rest of the old ones.

When Leon continued to walk down the hall, all the way towards the end whereas the elevator was there. Pressing the button calling for it to go up to where he waited he'd use one hand to cover his mouth as a yawn proceeded to come forth and the other to stretch upwards, boy he was tired.

"Man, oh man…can't wait to pop in a copy of From Russia with love and skip off to bed. I think this is going to be my…fourth time this week just coming home to watch a movie and sleep? Hmm, yeah that seems about right." Leon said to himself as he let his arms fall to his sides and continued to wait for the elevator.

Leon himself was dressed in a similar attire that he wore to Spain when he was sent to rescue the President's daughter; A pair of heavily dark blue tactical pants with a dark grayish blue tight tactical t-shirt. This of course was covered by a dark brown bomber jacket to cover up the weapons he held. Such as the shoulder holster that contained his trusty combat knife, his 9mm standard issue USP. On his right leg there was a holster there as well that held a Glock 17. Since it was just a debriefing he was going for there was no need to dress up.

"Finally." Leon muttered out as the elevator finally made it's appearance and he stepped inside, clicking on the lobby button and proceeded to watch the doors slide themselves closed. As the elevator descended downwards he turned to look through the see-through glass walls of the elevator to look over at the sundown, it's milky purple skies with it's tiny mixes of red and orange immediately found tranquility inside of the Government Agent watching it from the fancy elevator. Seeing the peaceful skies had some reason triggered in one memory of one person that he recurrently saw in the mission in Spain three months ago, the Crimson Butterfly; Ada Wong. _'Ada...' _Leon thought as he placed his hand on the window like wall as he continued to watch skies from the descending elevator.

When the car stopped, the doors opened and the Agent walked quickly past the rows and rows of offices and cubicles that were on the floor. Then the door that finally lead it's way into the main lobby of the Government Headquarters, not making himself a noticeable figure he began to walk towards the revolving doors with his head down and his fingerless gloved hands in his pockets. Right when he was close to stepping into those glass encircling doors he had a sudden feeling to turn and look over his shoulder, like a instinct. When he did so his instinct served him right when he saw a face he hasn't saw for a while.

It was Ark, Ark Thompson. The same Agent he had sent on a mission back six years ago to investigate Sheena Island during his Anti-Umbrella days, it appears he was waiting at a desk for someone. Leon had forgotten the note written by Hunnigan informing the Agent's that there was a new rookie joining the ranks. Looks like Ark was the rookie, happy Leon walked over to him and tapped on his shoulder.

"Ark, is that you bud?" Leon said with a not so sure type of voice but it had some hint of happiness of seeing his old comrade.

Ark turned around and instantly remembered him, after all it is hard to forget a guy like Leon. Not because of the two serving together in the Anti-Umbrella faction but because the Agent was often shown on the news constantly after the rescue of the President's daughter, he was famous for a week.

"L-Leon? Oh wow, who would have known I'd see you around here!" Ark said with a smile and pat on the older Agent's shoulder.

"I know! I assume you're the rookie everyone is going ga-ga about right?" Leon said with a grin and shrug of his shoulders.

"I guess that's me. So what is going on with you these days hmm?" Ark said as he rubbed the back of his head and stared up at Leon.

"Well lets see, just came from a little mission not to long ago, and just came from a tiny debriefing by old man Parker. You?" Agent Kennedy said as he scratched the back of his head after remembering what he has been up to lately, it was great to get together with old comrades and friends who had the same insight as one another. Especially when it was all of a sudden.

It was Ark's time to shrug his shoulders this time and chuckle with it as well. "Not much, today was my first day at work. Some of the other Agents who were new here have already offered me to have a drink with them at the pub near by. Such friendly people here!" He said with excitement, knowing his first day of work would end with a blast.

Leon smiled and shoved his hand into his jacket pocket. "Well we all got to look out for each other y'know? I'm glad you got something to do tonight Ark." the Agent said as he looked over at the revolving door and then at the sunset skies now replaced with young night skies this time.

"Yeah, hey do you want to come along? I bet I'll get extra cool points if I'm with you Leon." Ark asked.

Feeling flattered from this he couldn't help but go along with it. "Well…I guess I can have a drink or two. All I was going to do was go home, watch a James Bond flick, and hop into bed. The pub sounds pretty damn pleasing." Leon said took his hand out of his pocket and rested it by his side.

"Great! I'm going to walk there, I'll see you there ok?" Ark said as he started to walk away from Leon departing with a wave, he knew Leon drove so he didn't want to be a bother and get a ride. In fact, Ark could use a good walk anyways so it served himself some good exercise for him to walk. As he walked away Leon extended his hand towards him so he can call him back to offer a ride but he was gone.

"It would have been easier if I could have given you a ride…oh well." Leon said dismissively as he walked towards the stairway and walked quickly down the flights of stairs leading into the parking lot level of the Headquarters. Opening the doors he was presented with a vast concrete structure. Half of the cars had vacated the premises, while some were still there with some Agents or desk jockeys talking to one another thinking about what to do for the night. The concrete was awash in the eerie, dull yellow glow of the electrical lights that were common to parking structures everywhere. Leon swore he could here the buzz of electricity that ran through the lights.

Eventually he found his vehicle. After years of driving company cars, Leon had finally had enough and purchased something that would have a little meaning in his life. The black Grand Cherokee stood almost in front of him half hidden behind a pillar, almost like a cat stalking behind a table leg. The end of the car stood out into the light of the underground complex, letting the electricity show a slight layer of dust that had settled on the windows, and no doubt, rest of the car. The Jeep was a reminder of the other Jeep that he had driven to Raccoon and then subsequently lost when the city was nuked. He had loved that car. It had been the first real vehicle he had purchased on his own salary right after graduating from the police academy. The Jeep that stood before him made up for lost time and money. Nothing like the simple things in life to make you happy.

Leon walked over to the driver's side door, fishing his keys out of his pocket as he tapped the button to unlock the door. There was a brief _beep, beep_ as the signal registered to the computer inside. He could hear the locking mechanism move as his free hand went for the door handle. Opening the driver's door, he sat himself down and pushed the keys into the side of the steering wheel. Turning the keys he'd start the engine, letting the sounds of his engine's purr please his wishes.

"Alright then, onto the pub." Leon said to himself as he drove out of the garage and headed straight for the street.

* * *

Five minutes later he found himself at the pub, parking right in front of the entrance too. Leaving the Jeep and slamming the door shut he'd walk around his car, pushing through the doors of the restaurant just as the jukebox started playing "Sweet child o' mine" by Guns N Roses. He waded through the crowd and eventually found a well-lit booth against the wall, and there was Ark sitting there with two other Agents that Leon didn't know. Ark gave off a wave to indicate that they were here and Leon should mosey on over there, he followed through and walked through the crowd and sat down across from Ark.

"Hey guys." Leon said with a grin as he placed his elbows on the table and looked over at everyone at the tables.

One Agent gave a silent nod with a friendly smile towards Leon, the other lifted his two fingers in the air as a tiny wave. "Yo." Replied the Government Agent who waved at him.

"Took you long enough, Leon." Ark teased with a small smirk as he took another sip of his drink, that caused Leon to roll his eyes at his comrade and lean the side of his face on his chin.

"Ah, shush you. I had traffic on my ass, you walking junkie." Leon said, responding to Ark's tease. The rookie's smirk softened a little as he placed his glass back down and opened his mouth to respond.

"And that's why I decided to walk." Ark said with a triumphant grin as he looked at the silent Agent beside him who couldn't help but chuckle at Leon's misfortune. Leon shrugged his shoulders and leaned back on his seat looking over at the three.

"So what's up people?" Leon said, the rookie Agent would whistle over at the waitress who was walking around the area serving people. Hearing the whistle she walked over to the Government Agent's table and gave them all a friendly smile.

Ark smiled back up at her and put a couple of bills unto the table. "Give my friend here a nice cold one!" She nodded and took the money, proceeding to get him the drink. Leon couldn't help but blink at Ark's kindness in buying him a drink, taking out his wallet he took out the exact amount of money he gave the waitress and offered it towards the brown haired male.

"Aw, come on. You didn't need to that." Leon said, Ark pushed his hand back and offered him a smile.

"No worries, Kennedy! I wanted to. Keep the cash." Ark said as he leaned back into his chair and took another sip of his drink ignoring that the other Agent had money in his hand. Leon sighed and put his bills back into the wallet and forced it into his pockets. A smile broke out as looked back at Ark.

"Thanks man." He said as he looked over at the waitress returned with a bottle of Heineken already opened and placed it unto the table nearest to Leon.

"Enjoy handsome!" The young waitress said with a cute little giggle and wink as she walked away with the sway of her hips showing off her back assets to Leon, obviously into the blond agent. As she walked away Leon couldn't help but take the bottle, putting it too his lips to drink the precious liquids while leaning back to watch the waitress walk away. As this was happening he could hear the distant _"ooooooo's."_ from the other three Agent's, snapping back from lust into reality he leaned forward and slammed the bottle down onto the table with a smack of his lips from the enjoyment of some of the Heineken.

"Ah shut it!" Leon said with a laugh as all the Agents joined in on the laughter altogether and gave each other high-fives.

"She was a looker wasn't she, eh Kennedy?" Said the Agent that gave him the tiny wave before, he had a old Caucasian Brooklyn, NY accent. Leon smirked and nodded his head as he shifted his view from that Agent to the waitress over towards the bar counter while she talked to her boss.

Leon took another sip from his drink as Ark and the silent Agent begun to talk about something, till a horn was honked in the hazy pub by the waitress Leon was ogling. She began to talk once she had everyone's attention.

"Hey guys! Tonight as you all should know is Karaoke night!" The Waitress said with the obvious response of the people cheering, the loudness had caused her to honk the horn yet again.

"Now, who is going to be the ones to step up and sing eh? Any takers?" She said as she scanned the crowd, automatically noticing the table with the four Government Agents. Smiling and giggling she pointed over to that table and spoke through cupping her hands near her mouth.

"Hey! How 'bout you guys?" She said, with that the pub goers turned to see the table where the Agents sat cheered on to support them. Leon, Ark, and the two Agents looked amongst themselves as who should go up. Which eventually lead up to Ark and the two Agents looking over at Leon with incriminating eyes. Leon caught onto the glare he was receiving and quickly tried to dismiss it.

"No way." He simply said as he put his hand up.

"Come on!" Ark said, with the two Agents joining in on the assault on poor Leon.

"Yeah, c'mon Kennedy! What do 'yous got to lose huh? What are ya' chicken?" The New York accent speaking Agent said towards Leon trying to egg him on to go up there. With the Silent Agent just nodding his head to agree with what his partners where getting at.

"Nu-uh, nope. Not going." Leon said as he shook his head and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I bought you a drink!" Ark said pointed over at him.

Leon's eyes snapped open wide and leaned over the table pointing a finger at Ark's finger and gritted his teeth, "I knew there was something behind that damn good deed of yours!!" Yelled Leon, as the Agent's bickered the waitress who announced the Karaoke night walked over to that table and softly placed her hand onto Leon's shoulder and look him in the eyes.

"Please? Won't you go up and sing for us?" She said timidly and with a great sense of kindness hinted in her voice, he looked up at her and her flushed cheeks. He took two seconds to think about it then sighed. Picking himself up from the chair and take a step forward turning his back on Ark.

"Ugh, damn it Ark…" Leon said with annoyance as he started to take off his jacket.

"Leon, you're doing it?!" Ark yelled out in shock, he leaned over the table looking over at his older comrade.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…consider this as payback for the drink." He calmly said without looking as he took off his jacket and threw it towards Ark who hesitantly caught it. Taking off his jacket had now caused Leon's stash of some of his equipment was. Revealing a brown shoulder holster where there was a combat knife resting in a sheath, an holster carrying a silver coated standard USP handgun, three rectangular pouches where there can be items or clips for his handgun or any gun could be stashed. Then on his belt which was revealed to have a tiny flashlight on the front of his belt, and on the back was a medium-sized waistpack where most of the majorities of his items and stuff come from, and then a couple of rectangular pouches where clips and ammo can be stashed would be there as well. Even though seen already he had a holster on his right leg that held a black coated Glock 17 handgun, It must be a just in case kind of gun. The type of shirt he had was a tight tactical grayish blue shirt, revealing a couple of hinges where one can see a bit of his six pack abs and a hardened chest. That brown bomber jacket with a couple of wool on it has been hiding so much stuff from his fellow comrades. Agent Kennedy was strapped as always. The New York talking Agent stood up and pointed over at his fellow Agent.

"Hey, how come you gotta carry all of that stuff eh?" The Agent asked, Leon looked over his shoulder and smirked.

"We are government agents. So we are licensed to carry a firearm or two, you can never be too careful." He said with a wink as he turned around and walked over to the stage all the way at the middle of the pub. As he walked the waitress and Ark stared over at him walking away, Ark with a stare of respect and the waitress with a stare wanting and yearning for Leon. While those two looked over at him the New Yorker Agent rolled his eyes and nudged his elbow at the Silent Agent at the table.

"Or paranoid eh?" He whispered, the other Agent nodded and chuckled. Leon stopped in his tracks and looked over his shoulder.

"Did you guys say something?" Leon said, the two Agents shook their heads as everyone sat down and awaited the show.

Leon got onto the stage where a chair, a plugged in Gibson Les Paul guitar, a microphone, and a television set that had a setting of buttons on it's side to choose songs from. Trying not to get distracted by the beautiful guitar leaning on the wall he'd skim through a couple of songs on the play list. One song came to mind when it's title came to, _**the Chauffeur, by Duran Duran**_. Leon couldn't help but sit there and stare at the song title for a good couple of seconds, already feeling memory road's pave their way through.

* * *

Suddenly the image of two young love birds sitting on a bed, the man holding a guitar on his lap. The arm of the Guitar in his hand ready and his other with a pick lightly strumming the strings obviously very eager to play something. And then also on the bed was a blond haired woman sitting across from him waiting for him to play her a tune of their love. It was September 22nd, 1998.

"Here Shirley, I'll play you a little tune! I hope you like it." The younger twenty one year old brown haired male said to the beautiful shoulder length haired blond girl. Shirley purred and leaned over to the brown haired male holding a acoustic guitar in his grip, a sexy smirk draped on her lips.

"Alright, play me something Officer Kennedy…" The way she said _Officer Kennedy_, the way it just rolled off of her tongue had brought shivers to Leon's spine, just hearing her talk and he already wanted to pin her on the bed, already wanting to see her panties drop. If this was her way of giving him a 'good job for graduating Police Academy gift' then he might as well have her shop for all of his holidays including his birthday from now on. A smirk laced itself onto the soon to be Rookie cop's lips as he held onto the neck of the guitar, already pinning his fingertips on the strings for the notes of the song, already getting his pick ready to play the tune that might repeat itself in the near future.

"It's your favorite, or…my new favorite because of you. I think you know this one, it's called…" Right before Leon could finish the sentence the flashback was over.

And back in reality, Leon was already holding unto the Les Paul and the song was selected. Except it was a cover of the song, same beat, same lyrics, just a different feel. Taking a deep sigh and holding the Les Paul's neck tightly he faced the crowd.

"I hope you all remember this tune, it's one from back in the ol' days. But one I'm playing is a cover of the great song I'm about to play. It's called The Chauffeur by Duran Duran, cover version of this song done by…Deftones." Leon said as he pushed the button on the T.V. signaling it to start playing, as the lights dimmed everyone had stopped talking, the spot light was on Leon, and now he began to play the notes for the song.

"_Out on the tar plains the glides are moving_

_All looking for a new place to drive_

_You sit beside me so newly charming_

_Sweating dew drops glisten freshens your side,"_

Leon sang, his voice smooth and velvety. His voice actually matching with what the song needs to be sung with. Maybe not as high as Simon from the legendary Duran Duran but close, but with his own little mix. At the end of those stanza's he began to play a different note, going with the next part of the song.

"_And the sun drips down bedding heavy behind_

_The front of your dress all shadowy lined_

_And the droning engine throbs in time_

_With your beating heart…"_

His fingers gracefully sliding and pressing unto the strings playing the notes that he wanted, his eyes were directed onto the crowd. Not the screen telling him the lyrics nor notes, he knew them by heart. It was as if he wasn't even playing, as if he was possessed by an old memory wanting to express itself through these notes. They can clearly see the passion that is being shown through Leon's playing and singing.

"_Way down the lane away living for another day_

_The aphids swarm up in the drifting haze_

_Swim seagull in the sky towards that other western isle_

_My envied lady holds you fast in her gaze…"_

He sang continuing the same beat he did, not missing a single note, nor a single pitch in his voice.

"_And the sun drips down bedding heavy behind_

_The front of your dress all shadowy lined_

_And the droning engine throbs in time_

_With your beating heart…"_

He repeated that stanza twice as he now started to play a little bit more higher, leaning forward in his chair he'd close his eyes and part his lips to sing out.

"_Sing blue silver!!"_

When he sang that part out loud he started to play a bit more vigorously on the notes reaching the bridge of the song.

"_and watching lovers part I feel you smiling_

_Glass splinters lie so deep in your mind_

_to tear out from your eyes with a word to stiffen brooding lies_

_but I only watch you leave me further behind…_

_And the sun drips down bedding heavy behind_

_The front of your dress all shadowy lined_

_And the droning engine throbs in time_

_With your beating heart…"_

Again repeating the last four lines twice he'd begun to prepare to sing out aloud again, except this time he'd stand up and approach the mic more closer. Leon's passion and yearning can be sensed through this song, as if a caged animal wanted to be free. Well Leon was letting that animal free! Besides the Flashback in his mind that coveted his mind the only person he had in his mind was that Asian coquette; Ada.

"_Sing blue silver_

_Sing, sing blue silver!!"_

With that sung Leon sank to his knees and began to play, letting his fingers glaze themselves all-over the strings. Performing his own solo to the song, corresponding to the beat as well. The Agent arched his back letting his long blond side parts fall past his face, closing his eyes and letting the solo do It's work creating wonderful music. The crowd was cheering and going wild for Leon's solo, Ark and the rest of the Agent's stood up clapping and chanting Leon's name. The Waitress had wrote on a piece of paper her number and gave it to Ark to give to Leon later, as the crowd worshiped Leon he put an end to his solo and went onto the finale of the song. Leaning forward with his head out as well, hovering over the Les Paul guitar he'd start head banging as he continued to play last parts of the song. His side parts rocking back and forth with his movements. Getting on one knee he'd play one last note and take a deep breath.

"Thank you…" Leon said as he stood up and wiped the sweat from his brow and smiled at the crowd going wild for his performance, including his three comrades over there cheering him on. His smile grew wider as he raised the guitar into the air and his other arm into the air with a sign of triumph.

Back in the flashback he had played the last note and smiled widely at his girlfriend, the young naïve rookie cop has been practicing that song all day for her. All he now hoped was that he nailed it.

"So what do you think Shirley?" Leon said a bit nervously. Shirley nodded excitedly and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You're amazing! I loved it, if you can pull this off so well imagine how you'll rock those fools all the way in Raccoon City as a cop! You'll do great I know it!" She encouraged, as she laid a tiny kiss on his neck. Leon was so happy that she loved his cover of the song and of course the words of encouragement for his job that he will take up in a week now that he graduated out of Academy it made him so joyful. The Rookie Cop's cheek's bore bright tints of pink, not caring he was blushing at this point he couldn't help but show his love for her.

"Thank you so much baby! I love you Shirley!!" Leon said happily and lovingly, he meant it too. As he dropped the guitar onto the surface of the bed he swung his arms around her and hugged tightly, the girl in response blinked and looked at the back of his shoulder. Sighing she'd pat his back and whisper into his ear.

"Uh-huh, same here Leon. Same here…" Shirley said, not even noticing nor caring as long as it figuratively meant something to him then it meant she loved him back. Too bad he was too young and naïve to know she was playing him the entire time, she couldn't even tell him she loved him. That naïveness will bite him in the rump in Raccoon City, he's sure of it but right now all he can bask and enjoy is the audacity of youth.

The crowd cheered the Government Agent on as he put down the guitar and stepped down from the stage, going over to walk back to his comrades happily waiting for him. He had a big smile on his face, as if he was finally free. Of what? He didn't know, nor cared. This was a great night and he was going to enjoy it to the fullest. Leon had sung blue silver tonight, oh yes he did. But even so, that woman in red is still a part of him he just couldn't let go. _'Story of my life…'_ Leon thought as he walked back to his table.

_x- - Devil May Cry._

_**Author's note:**_ _Yeah, I know this isn't a Devil May Cry story or have anything to do with it, but that's my signature on any fan-fiction I do so yeah., so yeah please read and reply. I really did this on a whim and to work out my writing again since I haven't updated Dark Slayer's Requiem for a while due to my partner and of course my busy schedule, but hey it can't rain all the time right? Eh, The Crow movie quote. Don't know just matched it, heheh. Well please Read and reply, oh and while your at it please check out Devil May Cry: The Dark Slayer's Requiem, remember. A RE/DMC cross-over. Where can you go wrong, so come on what do you got to lose?_


End file.
